


there is your light

by baekdaelight (21byuns)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Doctor Baekhyun, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Minor Injuries, mafia jongdae, theyre trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21byuns/pseuds/baekdaelight
Summary: “What? Got nothing to say to me? Showing up on my doorstep, one foot in the grave and you can’t so much as bother a simple ‘Hey Baekhyun’?”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: Lil' Something Fest 2020





	there is your light

Lightning cracks through the sky causing Baekhyun to wake sharply, sitting straight up in his bed. He frowns, taking in the weather and runs a hand through unruly hair before shuffling out of his bed. Rain pelts against the window of his small living room, his own footsteps unheard over the storm while he heads to the stairs leading to his practice down below. Something had tickled the back of his mind the moment he jerked awake. 

He descends the stairs quietly and heads through the short hallway and out into the tiny lobby, only for the room to light up in a flash as another streak of lightning pierces the sky. Baekhyun grumbles to himself at having to be awake at such an ungodly hour before unlocking the door to the practice and allowing the body to slump into the room. Baekhyun lets out a grunt, tugging in the person out of the harsh weather and lets their body rest against the tiled floor before locking the door and giving a disappointed sigh at his friend. 

“You’re not supposed to come here.” The ‘to me’ left unsaid. 

Jongdae only lets out a small huff from his position on the ground, obviously badly wounded if he can’t come up with some snarky remark to keep up that wall in his mind. 

“What? Got nothing to say to me? Showing up on my doorstep, one foot in the grave and you can’t so much as bother a simple ‘Hey Baekhyun’?” He hadn’t expected much anyways. Jongdae has always kept him at arms length, yet somehow called him his ‘best friend’ - however much that was worth. One wasn’t allowed friends in Jongdae’s line of work. 

The rain continues it’s harsh descent, only growing worse as Baekhyun manhandles Jongdae into a standing position and hauls him into one of the rooms in the back. Lies him out on a table and takes in all of the blood. It’s been some time since Baekhyun had last seen Jongdae in such a state - been some time since he’s seen him at all. 

Jongdae’s eyes are lidded, in pain or drowsiness Baekhyun can’t tell but it could be a bit of both. He needs to keep the man awake in case of concussion if the blood from his hairline is any indication of head trauma. He brings a gentle finger up to brush Jongdae’s hair out of the cut and sighs unhappily when Jongdae lets out a wheeze of pain. “What did you get yourself into this time?” Baekhyun presses not really expecting an answer. He continues to brush back Jongdae’s hair more out of habit than anything and tries to ignore the constricting of his foolish heart when it comes to seeing the other man hurt. 

“You should’ve seen the other guys,” Jongdae manages to say, voice raspy and grating like sandpaper. It sounds so wrong coming from such a lovely face. His eyes meet with Baekhyun’s and they’re so open and unguarded like normal that Baekhyun finds himself looking away. Unable to gaze upon Jongdae in such a raw state. It unnerves him. 

Baekhyun only ‘tsks’ in response and steps away to gather materials to fix the man in front of him. As if little pieces of metal could fix everything that’s wrong with Jongdae. 

“Your boxers,” is all Baekhyun says, pulling Jongdae up into a seated position so the other man can slowly tug off his clothes. 

“If you wanted me naked, all you had to do was say so,” Jongdae mumbles and Baekhyun doesn’t smack him only on account of it making more work for himself if he opens a wound. “Shut up,” he responds and takes Jongdae’s clothes, folding them and setting them in the corner chair. 

The sight before him is one for poor eyes. Bruises bloom across the entirety of Jongdae’s torso and Baekhyun expects internal damage as well. Small cuts litter his arms and face - probably from glass, it wouldn’t be the first time Jongdae got thrown through a window. Baekhyun’s main worries are the deep cut alongside Jongdae’s neck and the gash in his thigh that’s a little too close to the femoral artery for Baekhyun to feel comfortable. 

“God, they really fucked you up good didn’t they?” Baekhyun murmurs and hears Jongdae laugh. He glances up from the steralizing pads he’d been preparing to meet Jongdae’s gaze. 

“Why ask questions you already know the answer to?” 

Baekhyun snorts, presses the cotton to the cut on Jongdae’s thigh and scoots closer on his rolling stool. “I could ask you the same thing,” he smiles to himself upon hearing Jongdae’s small intake of breath when he flushes out the cut. “I could ask you a lot of questions, but you still won’t answer them. So I guess I have to ask ones I already know the answers of.” 

They sit in silence then for a little while, the only sounds being the storm outside and Jongdae’s occasional grunt or hiss while Baekhyun works methodically. “I’m going to start the stitches after I get you some water. Don’t do anything to make this more difficult for me,” Baekhyun tells Jongdae who only gives him a look he can’t decipher. 

Baekhyun heads into the lobby quickly, ignoring the pool of blood on the ground that he’ll have to worry about in the morning and grabs a water bottle from the little fridge behind the front desk. He doesn’t know why he’s doing this. He told Jongdae not to come back. He  _ told him.  _ Yelled it even. The only time he’d ever yelled at the other. Jongdae knows better than to come back into his life like this. 

He heads back to the room but stops before entering. Jongdae hasn’t noticed him yet. The other man sits where Baekhyun had left him, only his head is in his hands, looking entirely defeated. Baekhyun coughs and Jongdae’s head jerks up, that blank look behind his eyes coming back. He wishes Jongdae could drop the act. Open up. But could he handle it? 

“Here,” he thrusts the bottle at Jongdae who gives a small smile of thanks and downs half the bottle in one go, only to begin spluttering and coughing like Baekhyun predicted would happen. He holds out paper towels to the other with a stern look. “Maybe if you drank it like a sane person,” Baekhyun mumbles and Jongdae only gives him a quirked eyebrow in response. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and Baekhyun can’t seem to look away. He’s always been a little in love with the curls of Jongdae’s lips. A little _ too _ much. 

“Just stitch me up before I start thinking about how much it’ll hurt,” Jongdae mutters in response and tosses the water bottle into the trashcan. Baekhyun snorts. “They didn’t hurt when you got stabbed?”

“Of course they did,” Jongdae gives him a pointed look and Baekhyun takes it as a sign that the other is feeling better - if he can joke around, he’s coming back to his own head after being so out of it. “Adrenaline, you know,” is what he finishes with and shrugs a little. 

Baekhyun only shakes his head and prepares the needle, watching as Jongdae’s eyes widen at the small object and how he drops the act for just a moment. “I’ll be quick,” Baekhyun reminds him. Jongdae nods and stares at the wall past Baekhyun. “You always are,” he says. 

He tries his best to hurry but stitches aren’t something to be rushed and Baekhyun feels Jongdae’s eyes boring into the top of his head from where he’s almost level with Jongdae’s crotch. Jongdae always stares at him so intently when he works. Always with such curious eyes that Baekhyun can never tell if it’s part of the act or if it’s the real Jongdae. 

Once they’re finished, he cleans up the area once more and gives Jongdae a sympathetic look, “The neck ones are going to hurt more than the others. Do you need something to hold on to?”

Jongdae shakes his head, “Not unless you’re offering your hand.” 

Baekhyun flicks his other thigh in retaliation. “I need both of those if you want this to be done properly and don’t accidentally open up your neck. This is serious you know.”

“Everything is serious with you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Baekhyun questions and sits back on his stool, face feeling warm with anger or embarrassment he can’t tell which. 

Jongdae meets his eyes with an almost sad look before he glances back to the needle in hand, “Nothing. Just stitch me up Doc’.” He rests a hand on Baekhyun’s thigh when he pushes his stool higher and sits more level with Jongdae. Baekhyun’s hands falter for a moment before he regains his composure and he ignores the way his leg burns. 

It’s difficult, having to stitch a neck. It’s not something Baekhyun has done a lot in his years as a practicing doctor and it had been one of his least favorite things to do while in med school. To make matters worse, normally his patients are under anesthesia and lying down. He hadn’t really thought to ask Jongdae to lie down and now the words can’t seem to come out of his mouth. Baekhyun leans forward, tilts Jongdae’s head just slightly and gets to work. 

Between having to be careful not to genuinely injure Jongdae more and the warm breath coming from said person, Baekhyun feels an itch under his skin. Every time the needle pierces skin, Jongdae sucks in and lets out a low breath that fans gently against Baekhyun’s forehead and it ignites something inside him that he’d kept pushed down and aside for so long. 

The stitches take longer than he would’ve liked but he cleans the area methodically and stands to clean up his materials and get Jongdae out, out, out. He pulls his gloves off and turns to set them on his tray when Jongdae’s arm reaches out and gently encircles Baekhyun’s wrist and he lights up again. Jongdae’s hands are too warm. Jongdae is too warm. 

“Hey,” Jongdae murmurs and brings another hand up to smooth against Baekhyun’s jaw, turning him to face Jongdae. “I’m sorry,” he says softly and Baekhyun can feel it against his lips. He knows Jongdae isn’t just talking about the bleeding on his floor. 

“I am too,” Baekhyun whispers and bumps their foreheads together. Lets out a sigh. “You worry me so much, you know that? That’s why I hate when you come here. What if I can’t help you one day, then your death is on my hands.”

A particularly loud thunderclap breaks the silence between them and Baekhyun closes his eyes. He’s always hated this type of weather. 

“You’re the only person I think of when I’m like this. How could I go anywhere but to you?” 

Baekhyun pushes against Jongdae’s chest, separating them. “Don’t say things like that. You can’t care about people with what you do-”

“And yet, here I am.”

“I wish you weren’t.” 

Jongdae only chuckles and Baekhyun meets his eyes to see something soft shining behind them. It’s too warm and Baekhyun resists the urge to look away. It’s always hard, staring at someone so dazzling despite the darkness that surrounds them. “You’re such a softie aren’t you?” Baekhyun questions finally, accepting his fate and reaches up to sweep away Jongdae’s bangs again, their softness beneath his fingertips fills him with something he doesn’t want to acknowledge. 

“I think you should kiss my cuts better, you know what they say,” Jongdae says, voice playful and Baekhyun rolls his eyes and takes a seat back on his tool. He glances back up to make sure Jongdae is watching as he presses his lips to skin just shy of the freshly closed cut on his leg. He feels Jongdae’s pulse quicken beneath his lips and moves further up his leg letting himself have this and ignoring the almost painful warmth pooling in his stomach. Afterall, Jongdae had just sat through two rounds of stitches with nothing to ease the pain. 

Baekhyun presses kiss after kiss on Jongdae’s inner thigh, letting his lips linger in a few places, all while maintaining eye contact with Jongdae who can do nothing more than stare wide eyed. He rises from the stool slowly and brings a hand up to caress Jongdae’s jaw and makes like he’s going to kiss his lips, but tilts his jaw at the last moment and presses an open mouthed kiss to Jongdae’s pulse point on his neck. He feels it jump and grins before moving along Jongdae’s neck and sucking marks into warm skin. 

He pulls back when Jongdae places a hand on the juncture of his neck and shoulder, forcing Baekhyun away from his minstrations and back to face Jongdae. “Feel better now?” 

Jongdae only thumbs against the underside of Baekhyun’s jaw and pulls him in for a deep and searing kiss. All their pent up feelings, walking around each other and fleeting touches finally coming to an unavoidable point. Baekhyun thinks about all the times Jongdae has hauled himself to Baekhyun’s door. Thinks about the years before when they’d just been college kids, too worried about their future to think about each other. Thinks about everything that brought them to this point and he really can’t say he would want it to happen any other way. 

Baekhyun only pulls back to breathe and press their foreheads close again. Rests a hand against Jongdae’s bare torso and smiles to himself. 

“Now I do,” Jongdae answers. 

-

**Author's Note:**

> hehe thank u fest mods for this fest youre all wonderful and amazing and just simply the best. this is for u :D


End file.
